


薄荷丁春梦

by 3thousands



Category: namsong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3thousands/pseuds/3thousands
Summary: 薄荷用来提神，可如果现实就像梦境呢？记录一个小宋晚潮春夜，散发着薄荷清新的咸湿梦境。肉味巧克力和咸味牛奶，木质系香水也可食用，好吃吗？
Kudos: 4





	薄荷丁春梦

甜腻和清凉可以并存吗？宋旻浩曾尝过那种滋味。

黄白色，更多是白，一点点黄使白更加立体，甘蔗汁萃取出原糖，看着就甜。入口，舌头发麻发木，一半甜的一半凉的，化成温温液体往他喉中流去。

南太铉蜷着身子颤抖，双腿捧着他的头颅 ，揪住他的头发。到深处时，宋旻浩的头皮和咽喉一起受苦。他只能捏住南太铉的手腕，把它老老实实按在它主人的大腿内侧，一起往两边撑开——腿也快把他夹到窒息。他的手在南太铉身上色差明显，他坏心，掌着手下抓一把大腿肉，黑白混合，咖啡伴侣。

对于音乐艺术家而言，口腔喉咙是宝物，他们却毫不在意拿给彼此享乐，毕竟音乐就是取悦，与其取悦别人倒不如先取悦艺术家本身。宋旻浩想起上次，南太铉缓缓张开自己的嘴，嘴唇没用力，眼神迷离。他们面对面跪坐，宋旻浩焦点集中，附着在软壁与舌头上的白色粘稠十分清晰，隐藏在艺术家的阴影里。他吐出精液一如吐出烟雾，像个妖精，吸人精气，他也确实做到了。

现在轮到宋旻浩了。他是人，做不到虚幻，但他活力旺盛扮演情欲。情欲总是活力旺盛。他的舌，他的下颚，他的咽喉与唾液，无一不鲜活。骨与肉运动，饶是南太铉个得道的妖精也在劫难逃。他啊一声，像是不小心落了东西，在宋旻浩的嘴里。宋旻浩缴了他的械，得胜起身，想学他炫耀嘴里的东西，但是做不到，不小心吐出一点出来，他拿舌头刮回去。

南太铉向来胆子大，唯一在性事上有一点怯，但也只是一点，调味品一般恰到好处，完美得像是临场做戏，宋旻浩不止怀疑他一次，但因为太完美了，反而让人想不到那么多。他耳尖和苹果肌都浮起淡淡一抹红，双手还被宋旻浩按在大腿内侧作打开状，只能偏过头假装不在看，但是眼神体液都从眼尾腿间漏出来。

是妖精还是神呢？

宋旻浩居高临下，低头看去，左手阿波罗右手维纳斯。

是神，神都被禁锢在这个白白软软身体里，不安地窜动，等待自己开发与释放。想法有点渎神，宋旻浩产生一点点悔过心，将手指伸进南太铉里面，代替自己进忏悔室，作色情祷告。室内狭窄，床铺狭窄，忏悔室狭窄，只能容下两类艺术，两个男人，两根手指。

南太铉上半身躺在床上，两条腿离床悬空，被宋旻浩半抬半扶架在身上，成心使坏勾搭。后面快感隐隐，南太铉安心沉在动作里，在头顶的昏暗灯光里潜泳。一探手，触到旁边未完成的向日葵画作，他抹了一指未干阳光颜色，点在宋旻浩脖子上那一圈天气标志上。

“明天是什么天气？我希望是晴天。”

他将颜料点在宋旻浩皮肤上的太阳里，嘴里却哼着raindrop，脚尖一翘一翘，在22英寸的肩上晃荡。那点亮黄在宋旻浩与灯光里发出鲜艳点光，饱和度强，灼灼扎人眼。宋旻浩习惯松节油气味，也习惯南太铉发神经，他穿过轻易可见的部分，试图捕捉到他们的共性——起码共用了一瓶香水。

檀香木，皮革，干燥疏松，滑软柔韧。初时尖锐刺激，迸发之后归于长久干燥柔软平静。并非被磨平棱角，而是为了酝酿下一次宇宙爆炸，星云缓缓流转。放在南太铉身上，檀味更重，木香幽幽，轻易捕捉不到源头，便默认源于他骨骼里，身价自然昂贵。放在宋旻浩身上，更多是现世富有气息，不仅因为那身褐色好皮，还有磨不破的才气，放刀来割，光的只会是刀。

所以南太铉来磨他，光的是南太铉自己。他雪白皮肤被纹身和灯光染污，随着宋旻浩手指添加扭动身体，叹息又叹息。今天的宋旻浩很有耐心，冒着细汗握着他腰慢慢弄，不知要把谁揉化。南太铉有点空虚，拿脚蹬他，被他放了腰捉住脚踝。身子本来要沉下去，但里面的手指抵住前列腺，南太铉硬生生挺住了腰。

“宋旻浩，你长胆子了。”

刺激重了，南太铉撑起身子，冲始作俑者耍狠，皱着眉表情很凶，可是没被抓住的那条腿把宋旻浩的腰扣得死紧。后者诡计得逞，笑出一口白牙，潜入灯光，往床上人身上压。

“哪里有，你乱说。”

他卖痴撒娇，但是嗓子一开，汹涌情欲就涌出来。南太铉右耳中毒，避都避不开，捂住脸不要理他。底下的手指抽出来，换了个没骨头的东西，却比手指更难应付，蹭两下，挤进去，他抽一口凉气。宋旻浩咬住他的下巴舔舐，腿跪上床，把他抵在床头干，捉住他脚腕的手还没放，同腰上动作不同，轻轻摩挲，他手上总是柔情。

还算清晰的灯光立即模糊起来，全都一下掉进欲望里。跟宋旻浩做，快感全不用费心，两人自有一万万招式快乐，天生默契。南太铉伸手捞捞，攀上宋旻浩的背沉浮，手指数着他棉质背心下的脊椎，自下而上，最后贴住他的脖子，用两根手指缓缓按揉。

“最近脖子还好吗？”

他看不见宋旻浩表情，但断定他在笑。

“你走了之后就不太好了。”

他们一向融洽交换，南太铉用手指给宋旻浩按摩，宋旻浩也用手指给南太铉按摩，都能换来彼此叹息。宋旻浩将头埋进他肩窝，任由他揉捏，身下从猛换成深，撞击一下，就能感觉到自己脖子与对方喉间的一阵酥麻。细汗没干过，因为他们没停过，南太铉的干燥木香湿润起来，泛起咸味，是咸湿色情。而宋旻浩皮革全都脱掉，用裸肉交缠，以身试险身下这台绞肉机。

换了几个姿势，宋旻浩似乎格外留恋他的脚踝，没肯放过，让南太铉歪歪扭扭翻身来去，一踉跄就是一戳，故技重施，兵不厌诈。到后来南太铉已经没了力气，扶着他的蝴蝶骨，红着眼圈躲进肉里，要化在他身上。他们身上的松节油檀香木皮革香气挥发掉酒精和油，储存在汗水里，以他们两个的方式重新演绎，并且很快就会多别的气味，合成，被取名为“画室欢愉”。

你爱我吗？至少这一刻。

星云膨胀，宇宙爆炸，因为我们交合，这一定是因为爱。

他们低吼着射出在彼此小腹上，那些乱窜的气味立即找寻到新宿主。那些群星璀璨逐渐暗淡，最后只剩下头顶昏暗灯光逐渐清晰。房间狭窄，床铺狭窄，只剩下他们在画中相拥着喘息。宋旻浩抽来一盒湿巾擦拭彼此身体，亮黄色在他身上划出痕迹，然后随着白浊一起揉进湿巾里，留下薄荷冰凉。他俩都从性事里清醒过来，就着薄荷香气穿好衣服，并肩坐在床头，南太铉哼歌，又是raindrop，宋旻浩在旁边补救那副向日葵。

南太铉问：“我们刚刚做了什么？”

宋旻浩答：“性事？沉沦？放纵？”

宋旻浩笑：“爱。”

南太铉回：“不是。梦。”

所有香气统统归于沉寂，爆炸之后产生新的星云，自转，公转。他们以星云为梦境，在梦境里创作，然后做爱，爆炸，产生新的梦境。昏暗灯光依旧在头顶，好像忏悔室中的灯光，带一种审讯意味，而他们的确做了忏悔，为他们的太过艺术感到虚假的歉意。

FIN 2019.11.6


End file.
